Studies of the instantaneous three-dimensional display Video Fluorometer will continue. Assembly of the instrumentation is near completion and the instrument will be evaluated in terms of operation, sensitivity, and resolution capabilities. Development of algorithms to resolve overlapping spectral components will continue. The algorithms are based on two approaches to data analyses. First, if the components are known, we have shown that it is possible to determine standard excitation-emission matrices (EEM's) of each component and least squares fit to an experimental matrix and determine the concentration of each. The second approach requires eigenanalysis to determine the rank (minimum number of fluorescent components) and the eigenvectors of the observed EEM. If the rank is no more than two, we have shown that it is possible to transform these eigenvectors to spectral vectors with some degree of predictable ambiguity. Our future software investigations will emphasize further characterization of the least squares algorithm. The limitations of this algorithm have not been fully explored. We have shown that we can accurately determine the concentrations of nine aromatic hydrocarbons in a 50 x 50 EEM. It is theoretically possible to determine 50 components in such a matrix. In addition, there is a need to expand the eigenanalysis approach in transforming the eigenvectors to spectral vectors to more than two components. We will also explore the development of hybrid algorithms where we can substract known components and then eigenanalyze the residual matrix.